<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Home by bad_at_names_and_faces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815424">Coming Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_at_names_and_faces/pseuds/bad_at_names_and_faces'>bad_at_names_and_faces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Word Drabble collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_at_names_and_faces/pseuds/bad_at_names_and_faces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabbles, all to the prompt "Coming Home", loosely connected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Word Drabble collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please think of this as your home, too,” the Crown Princess told her while giving her a strong hug. </p><p>They had just walked inside following the public festivities.  It was almost like having a second wedding, the young prince coming home with his new bride. They would spend the winter here. It could be her home for the winter.  Of course, it was expected that she would be the one to give up her life.  That was the way of things, wasn’t it?  </p><p>She held his hand as they looked out over the city below. She had made her choice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Around five years later...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“He’s coming home!” the girl gasped when the letter had been read aloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was coming home.  He was alive.  But at what cost?  No one had told them how bad his injuries were.  She wasn’t sure if she had the stomach for it, but that’s what the doctors and nurses were for, wasn’t it?  They would clean him up, and when he was presentable, she could be there for him. More importantly, she was here for their parents. It had been close to being her mother’s worst nightmare coming true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, he’s coming home,” she replied, “he’ll be home.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Around five years later...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’re coming home,” she said, sealing up the letter to her mother.  She looked over at her husband apologetically.  They were home, weren’t they? This was his home, where he had spent his entire life until he met her, and now he had gone entire years away living with her parents.  They almost hadn’t made it this time, to either place. What was their home? They never did have a place that was simply theirs.  This was a second chance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat holding the tiny baby who would get a proper name soon.  “I’m ready,” he smiled up at her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Many years later...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mother, I didn’t know you were coming home so soon,” her daughter said when she stepped onto solid ground. </p><p>“Neither did I.” She looked around, breathing in the air. “Where are the others?”</p><p>“They’re visiting the mountains with Grandmother and Grandfather.  Except for Aggie, he’ll be returning from Corona next week.”</p><p>Her daughter’s eyes were fixed on a point behind her.  She turned her head and realized that her… friend... was standing at the top of the gangplank, holding his young son’s hand. </p><p>“This is Count Esterhazy, and his son Wolfgang.  They’ll be visiting for a few weeks.”</p><p>She knew.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>